The invention relates to apparatuses for receiving and transferring kinetic energy of a fluid basin, especially a water basin into any usable power and to surface vessels as defined in claim 1 for receiving and transferring an energy of the water waves and for damping a waves induced rocking and rolling motion of the vessels.
There exists a need for effective units which do not require substantial vehicular support for deployment or retrieval and can be placed in a particular optimal operative position in the water basin, then easily maneuvered to a different position within the basin in the event of a change of location of the optimal path of the waves and stabilised in the path without complex anchoring means.
For claim 1 there is well-known that the surface vessel produces the most powerful natural waves induced rocking or pitching or rolling motion which contains huge kinetic energy. For conversion of the energy of the rocking motion into any useful power it is needed a supporting mechanical component such as a sea bottom but which may be remote and therefore must be substituted. Here are considered as the nearest:
a known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,856 of May 13, 2003 waves-powered ship propulsion system comprising a gyroscopically stabilised platform carried by a ship and isolated from a pitching motion of the ship; the disadvantages of this technology are relative short distance of a moment of force and therefore needing a large size gyroscope, and to control a gyro-precession;
and following systems servicing for damping a rocking motion of ships that is important for the safety, comfort and efficiency of loading and unloading of a cargo of the ships:
forward and astern located, rocking-suppressing stabilisers known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,496 issued May 12, 1981 that are carried beneath the vessel and have horizontal surface areas disposed tangentially in relation to an axis of rocking. The disadvantage is
that the stabilisers are not capable of stabilising a rolling motion of the ship.
The invention is intended to eliminate the prior art inconveniences and is directed to new and useful developments and alternatives to the prior art.